epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson battled Batman and Robin in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Sherlock Holmes is a fictional detective in stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He is considered one of the greatest fictional detectives of all time. Holmes is most famous for his logical reasoning and forensic science skills to solve difficult cases out of the smallest clues. His right-hand man and best friend is Dr. Watson. He has been portrayed in many forms of media, and starting from 2010, BBC aired a new Sherlock Holmes drama: a modern version featuring Holmes and Watson in the 21st century, achieving critical acclaim. Sherlock Holmes was based on Arthur Conan Doyle's teacher, Dr. Joseph Bell. ERBoH Bio Egads! Sherlock Holmes here. The world's greatest detective. I've solved some of the world's toughest cases all over the globe. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle created me in a world-famous series of novels and short stories. My logical reasoning and observation skills are unsurpassed and, no matter what you hear, I really only wear that floppy-eared hat some of the time. Emotions must be left out of a good investigation, not that I have to worry about that, I'm mostly ambivalent towards women (aside from one enchanting Irene Adler) and have a mediocre relationship with my brother Mycroft. Might I offer you some violin music? I find it helps my thinking… or perhaps you'd like to try some cocaine? No? Quite alright, more for me, more for me… For more information, feel free to consult my personal biographer, friend and trusted sidekick, Dr. Watson. Lyrics [Note: Sherlock Holmes is in dark green, while Dr. Watson is in regular text. Holmes' thinking is in ''italics.] 'Verse 1: I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain. Holmes, explain. I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire?! Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours To afford the toys he needs, since he has no superpowers! You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! I heard he has a British butler! Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill! My sidekick's a doctor, because his flows are so ill! '''Verse 2: This mustn't register on an emotional level… First, exploit childhood tragedy…then gesture with pipe… Watson finishes punchline…next, acknowledge compliment… Conclude with killer catchphrase… I believe your parents' homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Holmes, you've cracked the case! You're a batshit crazy basket case! Bloody good rhymes! I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was…elementary, my dear Watson. (OHHHHHHHH!) Trivia *Holmes battled GLaDOS in an unofficial rap battle which was written on the spot at VidCon 2012. However, he was portrayed by EpicLLOYD instead of Zach Sherwin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWUJ2sRh_1c **In the unofficial battle, he is tied with GLaDOS for the shortest verse in an ERB. *He is the first rapper who was in an unofficial battle before being in an official one. **This is unless you count Michael J. Fox's character, Marty McFly, from Back to the Future. Fox appeared in an unofficial battle while McFly appeared in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who; thus, this makes him the second. *His appearance is based on the Basil Rathbone version of the character. *He and Dr. Watson are the first characters to rap together while the actors portraying them are not affiliated with each other. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Unofficial Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin